1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for parameterizing a device, i.e., a safety-critical device, which is located, for example, in an industrial installation in a power station or in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices are in many cases to be configured, where, in many applications, device parameters are input into the device for its configuration. For the parameterizing of devices, particularly safety-critical devices that are used for the measuring and monitoring of safety-critical installations, systems or processes, special safety requirements apply. With such devices, the parameters that are input must be checked in a validation phase by an operator or user. The parameters that are input are in this situation displayed, for example, on a display of the safety-critical device that is to be parameterized. An operator or user can then go through a parameter list in his possession item by item, where the parameter list contains the parameter ID's and parameter values that correspond to the parameters, and compare them with the parameters being displayed. If the parameters being displayed match the parameters shown on the parameter list, then the operator or user can confirm, for example, by his signature on an inspection record, that the parameter values displayed and validated by him correspond to the specified parameter values, and that, in addition, the correct safety-critical device has been parameterized in the appropriate manner.
This conventional procedure does, however, present a number of disadvantages. A parameter list for a complex device can comprise a plurality of device parameters, such that it is in part extremely laborious for an operator or user to work through the corresponding parameter list parameter by parameter, and to validate every parameter value individually. In addition to this, account must be taken of the fact that an operator or user who is performing the necessary validation of the parameter list will in many cases be in an environment that is dangerous or damaging to health to perform the parameterization. In addition, safety-critical devices that are to be parameterized, such as in industrial installations, are often only accessible by an operator or user with difficulty.
A further disadvantage lies in the fact that a parameterization or re-parameterization of a device with this conventional procedure requires a long period of time, especially if the parameter list comprises a plurality of parameters with corresponding parameter values. In many cases, it is also necessary for a parameterization and/or reparameterization of a device to be concluded within a specified period of time, in particular with regard to safety-critical applications. In these cases, the conventional procedure for parameterizing may, under certain circumstances, take too long.